Queen or Princess
by makrofag
Summary: "Every woman may not be a queen to her husband, but she always a princess to her father."/Family fiction, K, no romance, complete./R&R?


**a.n: **Ahhh saya kangen ffn! Dan ini saya kembali dengan fic yang (kayaknya) ga ada feelnya. T_T

**Oke as usual, Sakura Haruno is Masashi Kishiomoto.**

**.**

**Queen or Princess**

**By makrofag**

**.**

"_**Every woman may not be a queen to her husband, but she always a princess to her father."**_

**.**

Cuaca hari ini cerah sekali. Sinar matahari bersinar terang, berkasnya meruncing hingga menembus jendela kaca dapur Sakura pagi ini, partikelnya berterbangan seperti debu namun tak mengotori jendela atau lantai, disentuhpun sepertinya agak tidak logis, hanya panas dan silau yang mampu dirasakan ayah Sakura.

Tuan Haruno agaknya mulai menyerah untuk membujuk gadisnya itu beranjak pergi dari lamunannya sejak pukul empat pagi tadi. "Kau tak menyentuh susumu sama sekali, Sayang." Ia mengangkat gelas susunya melawan gravitasi seolah menunjukkan gelasnya sudah bersih seperti sudah dicuci.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, sepertinya ia melamun sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya mengikuti garis gelasnya yang melingkar, gaun putihnya yang menjuntai menyentuh lantai sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Padahal ia sudah sengaja memesan gaun indah nan mahal itu sejak empat bulan yang lalu, membersihkannya sepelan mungkin dengan tisu, berusaha tak membuatnya kusut, dan selalu tersenyum kala gaun itu terpasang indah pada _mannequin_ tanpa kepala di kamarnya. Mati-matian ia berusaha menekan emosinya yang meluap-luap demi memakai gaun itu, sejak awal ia memesannya dan hingga gaun itu jadi, Sakura seolah ingin memakai gaun itu sedetik saja. Tetapi dirinya yang perfeksionis selalu mengingatkan batinnya yang meluap-luap itu untuk bersabar hingga saatnya tiba gaun itu dipakai.

"Ah, putriku cantik sekali," puji Tuan Haruno untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Sakura tak bisa mengghitung lagi setelah keduapuluh kata itu terucap dari bibir tipis ayahnya. Tentu saja Tuan Haruno melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas, tak perlu Sakura merajuk seperti ini pun gadisnya selalu cantik di matanya, bahkan tanpa _make up_ agak tebal itu pun Sakura juga masih menawan, riasan wajah Sakura kali ini hanya menambah satu poin pada kecantikannya yang bernilai sembilan.

"Lihatlah panekuk yang kubuat pagi ini bulat sempurna, _Dear_, 360 derajat. Dan satu sisi tidak gosong, matangnya merata, kau jadi tak bisa protes lagi dengan panekuk yang kontras warnanya." Tuan Haruno membolak-balikkan setumpuk panekuk yang dibuatnya dengan sempurna, tak seperti biasanya, panekuknya warnanya seragam. Jika hari-hari biasanya satu sisi hitam dan sisi lainnya putih serta lembek, hari luar biasa kali ini berwarna coklat cerah.

Sakura masih diam. Matanya menerwarang jauh memerhatikan pintu dapurnya yang tertutup rapat, seharusnya pintu itu terbuka berkali-kali, atau terbuka lebar sepanjang hari ini, karena lalu lalang tamu-tamunya, tapi hingga sejam berlalu sesuai jam pada undangan tak ada satupun tamu yang datang, sepi, sunyi.

"Ah kue ini manis sekali seperti senyummu," Tuan Haruno melahap penuh segarpu _cheese cake _pada tatakan yang tersaji di depan perutnya.

"_Cheese cake_ tidak manis, Ayah."

Tuan Haruno menutup mulutnya dengan tampang sok imut, ia nyengir selebar yang ia mampu, "tapi permen ini imut sekali, Sayangku, seperti kamu."

"Tidak ada rasa imut pada satu permen pun, Ayah."

"Mmm, bola-bola tisu ini memesona ya, Cintaku, seperti kau."

"Tunggu hingga debu menempel padanya, dia akan jadi menjijikkan."

Tuan Haruno hampir menyerah, membujuk Sakura Haruno adalah hal yang tersulit didunia ini baginya, namun membiarkannya sedih sendirian seperti ini jauh-jauh-jauh lebih sulit baginya. "Tapi balon-balon itu cerah sekali seperti wajahmu setiap harinya, Say—"

"—Ayah cukup! Aku tidak cantik, tidak manis, tidak imut, dan tidak memesona." Sakura berdiri, menggebrak meja kayu berlapis taplak putih di depannya, membuat susu yang sejak tadi menunggu untuk dihabiskan tumpah, memberi aksen tersendiri pada taplak putih bersih itu. "Dan wajahku tidak secerah ratusan balon yang kita tiup itu."

—ia mencoba, sedang mencoba menolong putrinya yang—

"Aku putus dengan calon suamiku sehari sebelum hari pernikahan kami!"

—gagal menikah untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia berharap ini yang terakhir. Tentu ia tahu akan hal itu, bahkan sejak Sakura berlari dengan napas tersenggal dan air mata yang terbenang dari sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan distrik tujuh. Ia tahu ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada gadis kecilnya, apalagi saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke berlari dengan pakaian yang kurang lengkap untuk ukuran lelaki sempurna macam dia—dia lupa mengenakan tuxedo, sabuk kulit, resleting celana setengah tertutup, dan buah baju yang seperempatnya terpasang pada lubang-lubang yang tersedia. Jadi kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi?

"Sudahlah, mari kita habiskan setumpuk kue-kue ini, kita pesta, Anakku!"

Ya hari ini pesta. Pesta pernikahan anak tunggalnya—seharusnya. Undangan sudah disebar, dapur dan taman belakang mereka sudah didekorasi dengan anggun, kue-kue sudah siap di setiap meja, bahkan meski mereka berdua tahu pesta yang telah dirancang itu gagal, mereka masih mengenakan busana pesta pernikahan idaman mereka!

Air mata Tuan Haruno sudah terkumpul, membulat, siap menetes di sudut-sudut matanya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar berusaha tak menutupnya, bisa bahaya jika air matanya menetes hanya karena ia menutup kelopak matanya. Ia sedih, jauh lebih sedih dari yang Sakura bayangkan, tapi ia menyembunyikannya, ia tak mau terlihat lemah, selama ini Sakura didiknya untuk menjadi wanita tangguh dan kuat, lantas bagaimana bisa ia menangis sementara ia selalu melarang Sakura untuk menangis?

"Bagaimana jika kita ke taman?"

"Ayah, kumohon aku ingin sendiri—"

"Tidak, tidak, kau takkan pernah sendiri, Sayang. Ayah selalu disini menemanimu—"

"Ayah, kau tahu aku sedang patah hati, anak tunggalmu gagal menikah."

"Kau tidak gagal menikah, pernikahanmu kali ini ditunda, itu saja."

Sakura tahu ayahnya yang satu ini hendak menghiburnya. Membuatnya lupa akan hari ini, tetap bahagia meski ia gagal pada hari yang selalu ia nanti-nantikan selama empat tahun bersama Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sayang—"

.

Taman mendadak sepi. Puluhan mata anak-anak dan orang tua-orang tua tiba-tiba terdiam memerhatikan Sakura dan Tuan Haruno yang memasuki taman pinggiran kota.

"Hai, ini anakku, kami akan bermain bersama di taman siang ini." Tuan Haruno mencoba menebalkan mukanya, ia tetap menggandeng sebelah tangan Sakura dengan erat, langkahnya mantap, ia tak gentar untuk mundur, meski bisikan-bisikan mencemoh sempat ia dengar sepanjang jalan setapak menuju ayunan rantai yang kosong.

"Hahahaha, kami sedang _cosplay_, kau tahu _cosplay_?"itulah pertanyaan jawaban atas setiap tatapan penuh tanya setiap pengunjung taman yang menganggap tuxedo hitam mahal Tuan Haruno dan gaun pernikahan indah Sakura sebagai barang yang tabu digunakan pada taman pinggir kota yang panas, berdebu, dan kotor.

Sakura benar-benar menangis kini. Ia usap air matanya, membuat _eyeliner_-nya nampak tidak rapi, keluar batas matanya, membuat garis abstrak di sepanjang _orbita metal line_-nya. "Ayah—"

"Kau suka sekali main ayunan 'kan? Ayo, akan Ayah dorong."

Sakura semakin menangis, ia sudah terayun-ayun di udara, merasakan sepoinya angin musim panas, tusukan debu jahil pada matanya, terpaan daun-daun yang kering pada tubuhnya, dan siraman matahari yang bersinar terik siang ini.

Siang ini semuanya terasa tercampur aduk. Sedih karena kisah cintanya yang hampir sempurna harus hancur dalam satu tatapan, malu karena ia sudah terlalu besar dan tua untuk menaiki ayunan rantai di taman itu—serta salah kostum, dan bahagia karena dibalik rasa sedih, malu, dan bahagianya selalu ada ayahnya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Tuan Haruno di hari menjelang sore itu. Tak terasa mereka sudah bermain ayunan hingga matahari bosan melihati mereka dan memutuskan untuk bergantian dengan bulan. Badan mereka sudah menghitam terbakar sinar ultraviolet, busana mahal mereka sudah kotor oleh debu, dan perut mereka sudah keroncongan karena peluh dan lelah yang tak henti-hentinya mendera mereka siang itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "tetapi dari tadi kakiku menyentuh tanah terus, Ayah." Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa dan penuh manja.

Tuan Haruno mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kubuat kakimu tidak menyentuh tanah, Anakku."

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ahahahahaha," Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, kakinya sudah tidak menginjak bumi lagi, ia sudah benar-benar terayun-ayun di udara dengan ayunan ban truk yang baru dibuatkan ayahnya dengan seikat tampar _super _kuat di taman belakang rumahnya. Tidak seperti ayunan di taman pinggir kota tadi, sudah sempit, berbunyi kruk-kruk seperti mau copot, pendek pula, mana bisa disebut ayunan jika setiap kali kau terayun kakimu bergesekan dengan bumi?

"Ini ibumu, dia wanita yang cantik sekali, baik hati pula, bayangkan dia rela menukar nyawanya demi melahirkanmu." Kata Tuan Haruno sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah figur pada album kenangan keluarga kecil mereka. Sakura selalu senang jika mendengar cerita tentang ibunya, apalagi jika yang menceritakan itu ayahnya, ia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya, bahkan dalam mimpi, tetapi ia mengenalnya, karena ayahnya.

Sejenak Sakura lupa akan kegagalan pernikahannya hari ini dengan Sasuke. Tetapi setelah melihat kerumunan burung gagak di angkasa senja itu, ia kembali teringat Sasuke, lelaki itu rambutnya hitam sekali sepeti bulu-bulu burung gagak. Kembali, air matanya menetes.

Tuan Haruno berdecak sebal, mengapa gadisnya menangis lagi? "Kau tahu mengapa di album ini foto ayah sedikit sekali dibanding fotomu?"

Sakura tersenyum, "karena kau yang selalu memegang kamera." Ah, Sakura selalu bahagia dengan pertanyaan semacam ini, ayahnya benar-benar menyayanginya. Tetapi mengapa hanya ayahnya, tak adakah lelaki baik lain di dunia ini yang juga menyayanginya?

"Dengar, setiap wanita mungkin tidak menjadi ratu untuk suaminya, tetapi setiap wanita selalu akan menjadi puteri untuk ayahnya."

Sakura semakin menangis, ia peluk ayahnya erat-erat, membagi semua perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya dalam diam, seperti biasanya. Ayahnya selalu mengerti dia, selalu ada untuknya, selalu membahagiakannya, dan selalu menyayanginya.

"Aku sayang, Ayah."

"Ah, ayah lebih sayang padamu, Sakura."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan kue-kue itu?"

"Kita undang saja anak-anak bandel kompleks ini untuk mengahajar kue-kue itu."

**THE END**

Sasuke berjalan lemas, air matanya menetes setitik di salah satu matanya, di belakangnya terdapat pagar kayu pendek yang membingkai kebahagiaan di suatu taman pada rumah sederhana yang didesain pesta minum teh mewah dengan ratusan tamu anak-anak kecil yang membawa permen, kue, dan teh pada kedua tangannya. Harusnya tempat itu sebagai saksi terikatnya hubungan suami-istri antara dia dan Sakura, tetapi semuanya gagal karena pesta bujangannya yang kelewat batas, sungguh ia menyesal, "Sakura…"

**IT'S REALLY THE END!**

Ahh ga dapet feel-nya ya? Huhuhu~~ ini karena atlas sobotta #plak, oke alibi, ini pure saya yang emang makin payah aja. Btw, thanks buat Tumblr untuk quotes-nya yang kueren abis dan impian gila saya yang kepengen banget punya pesta pernikahan ala pesta minum teh gitu hahaha~~ anyway gimme review please?


End file.
